rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Manila Luzon
Manila Luzon es una personalidad de reality de televisión filipino-estadounidense y drag queen interpretada por Karl Westerberg. Se destacó luego de terminar como subcampeona de la tercera temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race. Más tarde pasó a competir en la primera temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars, donde fue emparejada con Latrice Royale de la Temporada 4 para crear el "Equipo Latrila". Fueron eliminadas en el Episodio 3 por el "Equipo Rujubee", ubicándose en la séptima / octava posición, respectivamente. Ella, junto con su compañera de All Stars 1, Latrice Royale, fue invitada de vuelta a RuPaul's Drag Race para competir en All Stars 4, donde se ubicó sexta. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 3 Manila tuvo un gran desempeño en el programa, siendo nominada para eliminación solo una vez, a la canción "MacArthur Park". Este lip sync ahora es considerado por muchos como legendario. Muchos consideran que es "el mejor lip sync de todos los tiempos", según RuPaul, "¡Eso es lo que llamo una lip sync por tu vida!". La interpretación hilarantemente dramática de Manila de la canción (sobre un pastel) aseguró su estadía en la competencia. Manila tenía una variedad de looks memorables en la pista, la mayoría de los cuales fueron hechos por Ivy Winters que eventualmente pasó a competir en la Temporada 5, que incluía un atuendo temático de Sesame Street, vestido con diseño de piña, un traje de abeja hecha de pelucas, traje de muñecas Chinas, un atuendo de chica atlética de 1920, un pastel de zanahoria y un traje de Playboy inspirado en Jessica Rabbit. Manila ganó tres desafíos principales. en el Episodio 5, '' QNN news , como la divertidísima entrevistadora asiática, Episodio 12, ''Jocks in Frocks '', después de transformar a una deportista y a ella en Chinatown Glamazons y en el Episodio 13, '' Make dat Money '', donde diseño y vistió 3 vestidos distintos. Manila ganó tres mini desafíos. Episodio 4, con Carmen Carrera, cuando diseñaron un leotardo de entrenamiento. En el Episodio 9, '' Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Style, Manila ganó cuando su deslumbrante sostén presentaba torpedos que pueden no haber matado a Ru pero que lo impresionaron lo suficiente como para elegirla como la ganadora. Luego recibió tiempo adicional para filmar su video patriótico a las tropas. Ella ganó "Rusical Chairs" en el episodio 10 y eligió el orden de las chicas escogiendo sus géneros musicales después de que eligiera Disco. Las Heathers Durante el curso de la temporada 3, las Drag Queens finalmente se conocieron como dos grupos, las Heathers y las Boogers. Las Heathers consistían en Manila, Raja, Delta Work y Carmen Carrera. El nombre se inspiró en la película "Heathers" (1988). En el episodio de la Reunión, donde todas llevaban collares de Heather, Manila especificó que Heather era una chica muy bien puesta, y confesó que era una Booger cuando comenzó a hacer Drag en Nueva York. Sin embargo, todas las Heathers dijeron que lo hacían en broma y que no era serio. Se disculparon con las "Boogers" si eso había herido los sentimientos de alguien y Raja incluso le dio a Stacy su collar. Aunque devastada, detrás del escenario, bromeó diciendo que obtendría la corona de Raja si muriera de vejez. Eliminación Manila fue una de las 3 reinas finalistas de la tercera temporada, haciendo lip sync contra Raja al final. Después de que Alexis fuera eliminada, Manila y Raja hicieron lip sync con la canción "Champion" de RuPaul, y Manila fue eliminada de manera muy controversial, obteniendo el segundo lugar. Aunque devastada, detrás del escenario, bromeó diciendo que obtendría la corona de Raja si muriera de vejez. All Stars 1 Manila fue traída a '' RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars '' como uno de los doce participantes. Ella y Latrice Royale se emparejaron en el primer episodio con el nombre "Latrila". A pesar de una victoria temprana en el primer desafío, Latrice hizo lip sync por sus vidas en el segundo episodio y ganó, enviando a casa a Tammie Brown y Nina Flowers (Brown Flowers) y Manila hizo lip sync en el tercer episodio pero perdiendo contra Jujubee y Raven (Rujubee). Su partida fue extremadamente emotiva, y Manila dijo más tarde que ni ella ni Latrice ni sus admiradores quienes las veían como las favoritas para ganar. All Stars 4 Origen Nombre Drag Al crecer en Minnesota, la mayoría de las personas que conocía eran blancas y la mayoría de las drag queens eran blancas o negras. Ella pensó que traer herencia asiática a su drag sería divertido. Quería celebrar su herencia filipina, así que eligió Manila, que es la capital de Filipinas, donde nació su madre. Ella piensa que sonaba bonito. A ella también le gustó la idea de que "man" (hombre) estuviese en el nombre, y Manila tiene el mismo número de sílabas que Madonna. Luzón es la isla en la que se encuentra Manila, y es la más grande y la más poblada de Filipinas. Post-Drag Race 220px|thumb|Manila en Hot Couture Después de su aparición en el programa, Manila se ha mantenido muy activa dentro de la comunidad LGBT. Ha sido una fuerte activista en términos de apoyo e investigación para el sida. Encabezó los Alumni de la Universidad de Filipinas en Minnesota. En un anuncio de televisión llamado "Red Ribbon Runway", apareció con una bata de diseñador que más tarde fue subastada por Logo para financiar la investigación del sida. Buzzfeed la clasificó entre los 27 filipinos que te enorgullecen de ser Pinoy. Manila ha lanzado ocho éxitos musicales más vendidos, "Hot Couture", "The Chop" (con Latrice Royale), "Best XXXccessory", "Lady Marmalade" (Cover con las Heathers), "Bring it" (con Jinkx Monsoon ), "One Night in Bangkok", "Eternal Queen" y "Helen Keller" (con Cazwell). Ella también ha aparecido como profesora en RuPaul's Drag U. Es una de las reinas más exitosas y populares de todas las temporadas del show. Fue nombrada número 6 como la reina más querida y la reina en ascenso más rápido del No.8 en Drag Official. Ella ha sido verificada como una celebridad en Facebook y Twitter. Manila fue votada en All Stars por los fanáticos. Incluso Dragopolis, el juego temático Drag Race, tiene una sección donde puedes ser Manila y luchar contra títeres. Su ingenio, talento y actitud optimista son muy populares entre sus fans (apodados "Fanilas"). Relaciones 220px|thumb|left|Manila y Sahara usando su atuendo de Bert y Ernie Luzon estuvo en una relación con Sahara Davenport de la temporada 2 durante seis años antes de su muerte. Davenport murió en el Hospital John Hopkins, Baltimore, Maryland el 1 de octubre de 2012, debido a una insuficiencia cardíaca. El primer episodio de All Stars 1 se dedicó a Davenport y, durante el episodio, Luzón declaró que haría todo lo posible para continuar con el legado de Davenport, además de agradecer a sus amigos, familiares y fanáticos por su apoyo a través del duelo. Luego lanzó la canción "Eternal Queen" como un tributo a Davenport. thumb|220px|right|Manila y su esposo, Michael El 16 de noviembre del 2017, después de varios años juntos, le propuso matrimonio a su novio, Michael Alvarez, en medio de una actuación en LemonLab en Santiago, Chile. La pareja se casó en la Capilla de bodas Silver Bells, con un imitador de Elvis como oficiante el 24 de diciembre de 2017. Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: *"Besides, Sahara didn't win - and I'm going to!" * "What the hell is she thinking? You can't be lifting up drag queens". * "''Shangela'''' might be jealous, but that's just because Shangela looked more like Rum Tum Tugger from Cats, then she did Tina Turner." (''refiriéndose a Shangela en el Snatch Game.) * "Shangela stacked the cards to put people under the bus. I don't believe a word she's saying and she's not keeping it real." (en Untucked Temporada 3, Episodio 8 "Ru Ha Ha".) '' * "Don't compare yourself to us" * "Is 80s a look?" * "Without our fans, we're just like drag queens, boring drag queens." * "Come on, she can't touch this." * "Try something new - do it with an Indian guy!" * “Oh, I’m so glad you covered up your face.” * "Is this bitch for real?!?" * "Wait a minute! How do you not know what you're signing up for? You're already did this girl!" ''(a Tammie Brown durante Untucked All Stars 1, Episodio 1.) * “Oh, Mimi’s doing the costume change. The big reveal. THE BIG REVEAL! Oh… that’s it?” * "I don't understand! What's she's talking about?" * "Gag!" * "No, I'm 6 feet tall and ''Ongina'' is the literally the size of a fricking Barbie doll and she doesn't have hair. And nobody could confuse me with ''Jujubee'' because I had her killed." * "The thing I have, that you haven't seen on your show is that I'm Asian - and I am taller than 5'2!" * "WERK!" * "How dare you!" (Money Ball challenge) * "She's always hallelooing" (Sobre Shangela) * "Latrila is back in da house!" (Frase de entrada en All Stars 4) *"You're an ass and your makeup is shit!" (a Monique Heart durante el desafío Reading is Fundamental) *"What's up, Doc?" *"Dearly beloved, and Michelle Visage. At least our poor Lady Bunny met her faithful demise doing something she loved (pause) when she choked to death at a hotdog eating contest. When the doctors performed the autopsy, they found that she was full of semen, and the aircraft carrier that they served on. Here I have Lady Bunny's last will and testicle. To Trinity The Tuck, the Lady Bunny has left her biggest synthetic wig to you, that she melted down so you could inject it directly into your ass. Monique Heart, The Lady Bunny leaves you with her crusty, dusty, old lashes, because she thought you needed a newer pair. Valentina, Lady Bunny wanted you to know that before she passed, she called ICE and they're waiting for you after the service. And last, but not least, to Lady Bunny's oldest friend RuPaul, Lady Bunny wants you to know that finally, you're the pretty one. Thank you guys so much for coming, and enjoying out obituary, or in her terms, 'Oh bitch, you hairy.' Thank you." -''Lady Bunny Roast de Manila'' *"Correction Ru, you are and will always be a double all-star!" Curiosidades Galería ManilaS3Mug.jpg ManilaBigBired.jpg Allstars-FB-500x500-manilaluzon.jpg Manila.gif Manilaas4mug.jpg ManilaPeriodPiece.jpg Manila Ep 1 Photoshoot.jpg Latrice-royale-Manila-luzon-rupauls-drag-race-all-stars.jpg Rupaul-manila-eyeliner.jpg Manilascandal.jpg Sahara-Davenport-Manila-Luzon.jpg Manila-luzon-sahara-davenport.jpg Atuendos All Stars 4 ManilaLuzonAS4.jpg|Atuendo promocional ManilaAS4Entrance.png|Atuendo de entrada ManilaVarietyShow.png|Variety Show Atuendo ManilaHennyLook.png|Henny Girl Group Atuendo ManilaEleguenceLook.png|Eleguence After Dark Atuendo ManilaSnatchGameAS4.png|Snatch Game Atuendo ManilaBootsLook.png|Boots the House Down Atuendo ManilaLipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Atuendo 1 ManilaCurvesLook.png|Curves and Swerves Atuendo ManilaPeriodPiece.jpg|Unaired Curves and Swerves Atuendo ManilaLipSyncLook2.png|LSFYL Atuendo 2 ManilaLadyBunnyRoastLook.png|Lady Bunny Roast Atuendo ManilaAngelicLook.png|Angelic White Atuendo ManilaLipSyncLook3.png|LSFYL Atuendo 3 ManilaLalaparuzaLook.png|Spaghetti Atuendo ManilaClubLook.png|Club Hive Atuendo ManilaPlastiqueLook.png|Plastique Fantastique Atuendo ManilaMakeoverLook.png|Manila & Iyowife Luzon Makeover Atuendo ManilaCatCoutureLook.jpg|Unaired Kitty Cat Couture Atuendo Videos Manila Luzon's RuPaul's Drag Race Audition video RuPaul's Drag Race Lip Sync Delta Work VS Manila Luzon RPDR Season 3 — Raja vs Manila Luzon Best of Manila Luzon An Inspiration RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Whatcha Packin’ Manila Luzon Season 4 Episode 8 RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Meet Manila Luzon No One Gets This Lucky RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Redes Sociales * Web Oficial de Manila * Manila en Facebook * Manila en Twitter * Manila en Instagram * Manila en YouTube Channel * Manila en Wikipedia Navegación en:Manila Luzon Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Asiáticas Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas de California Categoría:Reinas Temporada 3 Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Heathers Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Eliminadas Dos Veces Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Profesoras Drag U Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Equipo Latrila Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Tercera Eliminada Categoría:Decimotercera Eliminada Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Nacidas en 1981 Categoría:Ganadoras Snatch Game Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Tres Temporadas Categoría:Séptimo Lugar Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Eliminada en el Makeover Categoría:Reinas Virales Categoría:Sexta Eliminada Categoría:Eliminadas Tres Veces Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Leo Categoría:Reinas Camp Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Eliminaciones Controversiales